I'll do anything to be with you
by Karsten69
Summary: Sakura realises that she loves Tomoyo, and so she tries to win Tomoyo's heart with a date. she is still oblivious to her new crush's feelings.


Disclaimer: …yeah you are tired of hearing me saying it at this point, but I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters of the show, they all belong to CLAMP. ANOTHER Yuri fic from me, my aren't you all surprised :P on with the story. I also do not own Strawberry Panic, neither have I read it.

I'll do Anything to be With You.

Sakura had realised that she loved Tomoyo one day, it had happened when she went to a Manga store with Naoko, Naoko had a craving for romance Manga all of a sudden, and found a manga called Strawberry Panic, Sakura started reading it and began to wonder if she swung that way they did, she started wondering about Tomoyo, that girl hadn't had a single boyfriend and always talked about a mysterious special someone that held everything in her heart. With the new-found speculation Sakura noticed a terrible feeling in her stomach and she noticed...That it was jealousy, "I don't want Tomoyo-chan to continue like this, I don't want her to be alone even if she says she won't mind if only that person is happy. If only I had known that two girls could be like that…. Tomoyo-chan and I would surely…." She trailed off blushing like a fully ripe tomato when a picture of her and her best friend/stalker/fan-girl in a passionate embrace, their hands running through the other's hair and their lips almost touching.

That picture got her to thinking though, _"Why have I never thought of Syaoran and me like that before? We were going out but never have I thought about us in such a sensual manner – Okay let me try thinking about him like that, just for good measure." _That being said she tried to imagine herself where Syaoran ran his fingers through her hair as he leaned closer for her lips. Sakura grimaced at that, having just broken up with him, but noticed that the image of Tomoyo didn't feel gross or wrong at all. "I want Tomoyo-chan for myself instead of my ex boyfriend and her special someone." Sakura said to herself.

"Sakura-chan, that's all well and good… but you don't have to tell it to the whole store." It was Naoko's voice that brought her back to reality, she noticed everyone looking at her and she noticed that she had drooled a bit, "HOEEEEE!" she said as she quickly wiped the drool away and looked around embarrassed.

The two of them left after paying for their Manga, Sakura did indeed buy Strawberry Panic as a reminder of what she had planned, and of the future she wanted to happen, now she had to think of a way to allure Tomoyo into her heart, "_I got it, I will use my cards to create scenarios, like taking her out on a walk on a clear evening and use the GLOW to set the mood, better save that one for when I finally confess."_ Naoko just shrugged as Sakura was lost in her own little world,

"Sakura-chan? Do you really have feelings for Tomoyo-chan? I mean not that I mind two girls falling in love with each other but… aren't you happy with Li-kun? I mean ever since he came back he is the only one you have been talking about." Sakura pondered it for a little, while the cold autumn wind filled the air with pretty leaves in a symphony of colours, before she finally nodded her head.

"It's true that he is all I have been talking about, but if I had known girls could date in that way I would have been going out with Tomoyo-chan ever since Yukito-san turned me down. This past week I have been wondering if maybe my attraction to Syaoran-kun was…" She couldn't tell Naoko that it was the attraction to magic, since she still hadn't told anyone about her magic, well maybe now was the time.

"Was what Sakura-chan? What are you talking about here?" The horror loving girl looked a little creeped out.

"Naoko-chan, would you believe me if I told you I was a powerful mage?" Of course she was shocked, who would not be shocked if one of their close friends told them, that they were mages.

After a little while Naoko regained her composure although with a naughty grin on her face, "I will believe you if you show me some of your magic." Sakura sighed; of course Naoko loved those kinds of things, like a child on Christmas morning she was with those kinds of things.

Sakura looked around for traces of people, none were found and so she grabbed her key and began chanting, "Key, which hides the power of the star, reveal yourself unto me, I, Sakura command you under our contract. RELEASE." And with that she stood with her star wand in her hands and Naoko looked absolutely, completely petrified with awe, "Now Naoko-chan that was only the release, now for magic, "Make her float above the ground, FLOAT."

The pink bubble surrounded Naoko and she floated about 0,5 metres above the pavement and she was happy to find such mysterious things in the world, when she was returned to the ground and the pink light had faded, and she began asking questions again, "Does Syaoran know about this? I mean it would be a rather big secret to have if your partner didn't know that you had those powers. That makes me wonder… does Tomoyo know about your powers too, and if that is the case who else knows about it?" she sure looked ecstatic, yes Sakura would stand by her earlier thought about Naoko being like a child on Christmas.

"Well," She began, "Syaoran knows magic, but isn't happy that I'm more powerful than he is, Tomoyo knows about it, you should see all the videos she took of me when I was just starting out, other than those two, Mizuki-sensei, Onii-chan, Yukito-san and Eriol-kun knows about me."

"Y-you mean there are videos of your exploits? And why is Mizuki-sensei and Hiiragisawa-kun aware of your secret, don't tell me they are magicians too?" an aura seemed to develop around Naoko, she really liked this kind of stuff.

Sakura sweat-dropped and laughed nervously, "That is something for another time since it's a difficult thing to tell it all right now, but there is something called attraction to magic, it's the reason I was in love with Yukito-san and why I was feeling fluttery around Mizuki-sensei, Syaoran-kun has that kind of magic too, so lately because we haven't spent enough time together I began questioning whether it was love or simple attraction to magic, when I couldn't tell the difference I was feeling down."

"… So Li-kun has magic too – and it's that magic you are attracted to instead of him?" finally the ecstatic feeling Naoko had felt had grown weaker, and a feeling of concern arose on her face, "Have you talked it over with him, I mean if he doesn't know about it, there might be something to do about it?"

Sakura shook her head at this looking quite sad, "I have talked about it with him but… we broke up yesterday and I'm not even as sad as I should be about it, maybe it was because of mutual understanding. And the reason I'm going for Tomoyo-chan is because of all the care she has given me, whenever I'm with her I get a feeling of calmness and simple joy, nothing like the excitement I got out of, Syaoran-kun and Yukito-san, but pure joy and happiness, the other reason is because she has that special someone, she keeps saying that, if that person is happy, she would be happy, but I don't want that, I want her to be happy because someone loves her… and that's why I'm going to make Tomoyo-chan fall in love with me, no matter how hard it is or how long it takes."

Naoko had looked shocked, understanding, amused and now she was giggling, or rather, right out laughing, "I-I'm sorry for laughing Sakura-chan... b-but the last part is too funny not to laugh at." She stopped her laughing after a while and looked seriously into Sakura's confused face, "It's just that I don't think it will be as hard as you think it will, to be honest Tomoyo-chan never hangs out with just us, whenever she hangs out with us it's usually because you are there with us, so I think whatever makes you happy will make her happy."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, "Actually I have a plan, you see, I'm not really sad over breaking up with Syaoran-kun, but I know if I acted like it Tomoyo-chan would be there to 'comfort' me, is that too evil a plan or is it okay to be that selfish?" Sakura began fidgeting with her thumbs while waiting for an answer from the glassed girl who seemed to be pondering.

Naoko looked like she was thinking really hard, in reality she only did it for the dramatic effect, "I don't think it's **too **evil, but you don't have to overdo it, also when you feel like complimenting her it's important that you don't mention the words friends and friendship, if you do she will take it that you only mean to be friends with her, you wouldn't want that too happen do you?"

"Well I'm happy we could get this talk Naoko-chan, now I'm going home to call her, see you after this weekend." And with that Sakura ran off waving to Naoko, Naoko shouted a "good luck Sakura-chan." Before sighing and going home alone…

Sakura called on the phone Tomoyo had given her when she was in close distance to her house, "Hello Tomoyo-chan." She tried to feign tears and sobbing but Tomoyo managed to say her plea first.

"Sakura-chan, please come here quickly!" Tomoyo's voice was filled with sorrow, grief and sobs; it nearly broke Sakura's heart so she quickly released her wand, used FLY and DASH in combination, and flew to Tomoyo's house at a very fast rate, she was there in five to ten minutes, she flew over the fence didn't bother with talking to guards and maids so she flew directly to Tomoyo's windows and knocked on it. The window was opened and Sakura flew inside, dismissed the cards and saw Tomoyo standing there – smiling sinisterly.

Sakura was utterly lost, just minutes ago Tomoyo was on the verge of tears and now smiling, "Tomoyo-chan weren't you in trouble or worse?"

The refined lady shook her head, "I just sprung your plan on yourself, when I overheard you and Naoko talking… it isn't nice to take advantage of your friends like that, I didn't know you were like that Sakura-chan." Sakura felt guilty and looked down; she hadn't counted for the possibility of Tomoyo finding out. For the first time ever in their friendship was Tomoyo dissapointed, and maybe slightly disgusted with her only love.

"…How much did you hear…?" was all Sakura could reply, she looked down at the floor and dreaded the answer, never before, had she felt this much guilt.

"I heard all about how you wanted to use me to comfort you from Syaoran's breakup." A harsh cold tone, a tone Sakura did not know her best friend was capable of using.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to be close to you Tomoyo-chan… after I found out that girls can be together…" Sakura could hear Tomoyo's sharp intake of breath, she looked up and saw a shock on the girl's face, "Please don't hate me for it." Everything went dark after she had said that. The next thing Sakura noticed was Tomoyo shaking her. She felt confused and her eyesight was blurry.

"Sakura-chan, wake up, you are having a nightmare." Tomoyo told her, and was a little startled when Sakura clung to her, it was nothing new that Sakura would cling to her after nightmares, but it was with the intensity she clung, that startled Tomoyo. "I'm sure breaking up with Li-kun, has been difficult for you? You seem to take it well, but I'm sure it took its toll on you." Sakura noticed how soothing and calm Tomoyo made her, but her nightmare was created out of guilt and thus didn't help her much.

Sakura tried to take in her memories, she had met up with Naoko, they had shopped for manga, she did buy that manga.. the part that was the dream was Tomoyo calling her, saying she was in trouble, and then looking at her with those sinister eyes. Sakura chilled at the thought, not only out of guilt, but also because she wondered if Tomoyo would hate her for liking girls.

"I'm okay now that you're here, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura sighed out, not said, sighed out. Tomoyo just smiled at her. Sakura then got an idea, "Hey, since today is a Sunday, do you want to go somewhere together?"

"Of course I would Sakura-chan. I was hoping to do some filming today." Her eyes filled with stars as she clasped her hands together. Sakura sweat-dropped but smiled. Today would be a good day.

Sakura rose from the bed, "What about the amusement park? I know it may seem a bit childish at our age.. being teenagers and all...but it's so fun." She let it go at that, while she sheepishly scratched the back of her head. She had not changed that much on the inside, she still loved childish stuff. Tomoyo was of course thrilled with that idea, any idea that involved Sakura, even after all these years. Nothing had changed, no sadness, or regret had come over her. She had stayed the way she promised to stay back in fourth class. It was a wonder to her mother, that she had not collapsed or anything, but Tomoyo was strong, far stronger than her mother. Speaking of her, Tomoyo went down to her mother's room to tell her of their plans for today.

So while Tomoyo did that, Sakura had told the young heiress that she needed to take a bath and get ready. she went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, put on some perfume and lipstick, combed her hair really nice before finally putting on a white one-piece dress that had a few frills, it was designed by Tomoyo after all.

She wanted to test something while giving Tomoyo a pleasant day. She had gotten stronger with her magic and her cards. She hoped her plan could be set in motion, to be able to use her magic from here, so she summoned her staff, put SHIELD around it and used ERASE to hide it from view.

She used SONG to record a little melody she planned to use later on. She cast ILLUSION around her clothes, to make her clothes look different, before she had worn a white one-piece dress, now she wore, a pair of long stockings, a long sleeved shirt and a yellow shirt/jacket above it, that was open at the bottom.* she chose this outfit because it was a neutral outfit and she wanted to wear it for Tomoyo like she had for him. "I wonder if this outfit will be recorded on camera... come to think of it, I'll exclude the camera, so she is fully with me, and not behind a camera lens. ILLUSION hear me, let only Tomoyo and I see you in any form on this day. her outfit that was the card gave a confirmation by quickly flashing its pattern. "Now I'm all set for the day."

"_I'm pretty sure, Sakura-chan dressed up for this day, I mean it is only an amusement trip, but she put on makeup... she rarely uses makeup. Maybe she wants to break a few hearts now that she is single, I do not dare hope, that she wore it for me."_ Those were Tomoyo's thoughts when they went out the door that morning,

she felt a surge of energy rise within her when Sakura took her hand, the surge she always got when Sakura came close, today that surge was bigger than before as she felt her fingers being intertwined with her beloved's hand.

The first thing they got on was a roller coaster and while Tomoyo wasn't that fond of them, it was enjoyable to watch Sakura so excited. When they got off the ride Tomoyo looked down at her bag to find her camera but when she looked back up, Sakura's outfit had changed, now it was an elegant red dress, it had black frills at the bottom, though very simple at the top and with a large red ribbon on the back and white reached just short of her elbows.

"Sakura-chan, your dress! It changed! And it's so cute too." A camera was put up quickly, far too quickly for the other girl to say anything. and looked shocked, on her Sakura's body was shown a white outfit through the camera, but when she looked away from the camera, Sakura was dressed in red again.

Her open mouth seemed to amuse Sakura a little bit, "To answer your question, I used the ILLUSION card and enveloped my dress, so I could change it. How do you like it?" A giant blush could be seen creeping up on her face, when Tomoyo commented that yes, she looked lovely, and it was at that moment, that Tomoyo began suspecting that maybe, just maybe, they were on a date together. Of course it was far too early to even dare a hope, but the thought had been planted. Which is why Tomoyo called her mother at the first instance she could when Sakura was preoccupied by something.

"Tomoyo, you are interruptting a very important business meeting, I hope you have a good reason." thus sounded the irritated voice of Sonomi over the phone, Tomoyo felt a little guilty over that, but this was for a greater cause. "I'm sorry for disturbing mother, but I just want to you to send the camera team to the amusement park, Sakura-chan and I are at, I really think she has taken me on a date, I mean she put on make-up and a fancy dress, blushes a lot and even intertwined our fingers when we held hands."

"They will be there shortly." and the line went off after that. but no matter, she knew what she had asked for had been done. It was soon thereafter that Sakura returned from the ladies room, so it was perfect timing for Tomoyo to have called. Sakura had changed into what looked like the cat costume she had made for when Sakuar battled the THUINDER, but instead of fake cat-tail and ears it was now real ones, thanks to the magic of ILLUSION. she also had two tails that formed a heart. Tomoyo couldn't take her eyes off Sakura at that point, she used all her mental control to not stand there with open mouth like an idiot.

"Do you want to try the bumper carts?" Sakura suggested in an offhand agreed with a nod nad they walked towards them, they got in the same cart, it was a little cramped but they didn't mind, once the carts moved teir childish selves appeared once more and all worries left them with all the fun they were having. After that, a lot of things were tried, but they decided to wait with things like the shooting tent and such, it would be too much of a hassle if they had to carry prizes with them for the whole day. with each new ride, Sakura's dressed changed accordingly, among those were a nurse outfit, a Jack Frost outfit and a snow woman outfit.

"Where do you want to go next, Sakura-chan?" Sakura gulped and pointed at the haunted house, shaking a little bit .it could be seen on her that she really disn't want to go in there, but was forcing herself for Tomoyo's fault, "Are you sure? You don't like scary things, Sakura-chan."

"I-if I get to h-hold your h-hand I'll be alright, Tomoyo-chan..." Tomoyo smiled with the words, "I'll protect you Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled and tugged her arm inside Tomoyo's and quickly rested her head on her Tomoyo-chan's shoulder. her pulse was high, she could telll, she was getting sure that Sakura knew what she was doing to her.

In the haunted house they went, at first Sakura put up a strong front, but after the first few minutes, the dread, terror and fear made her pretty much cling to Tomoyo's torso for comfort, it made walking very awkward. They experienced skeletons, ghouls, ghosts and abnormalities she didn't even know what was, nor did she care to find out. They were nearing the end and her heart leapt a little, that was until a hand put itself on her shoulder. The scream that made it out of Sakura's mouth made the attraction a success for that day. Tomoyo looked behind her and saw that it was Chiharu and Naoko, a Naoko who looked like a a dream came true right in front of her.

after borh of the pairs got out of the haunted house, they struck up a conversation, Tomoyo asked the two what they were doing here, to which Chiharu replied "Takashi said something about getting experience with the opposite gender so we could truly know what our relationshop contained, it was just another of his silly ideas, I mentioned it for Naoko-chan to try and make her laugh... but she took me on the word and here we are, on a date together.

Naoko looked at the other two and a knowing look crossed her face, while Sakura was still frozen with fear and shock, and as such didn't partake in the conversation at all. "What can I say Chiharu-chan, after my very interesting shopping trip with Sakura-chan yesterday, I wanted to try it out," two pair of eye flew to her at that remark she continued, "It might not lead to anything, in fact, I believe you still want to be with Yamazaki-kun, right Chiharu-chan?" Chiharu nodded in agreement of this, "Yeah, he can be silly but I still love him, and while this date thing with you has been fun, I don't think it's something for me." Sakura was still too frozen with fear to actually do anything else but listen, and not with her full attention. a small tug was made on Chiharu's sleeve and Naoko told them, "Well, I don't want to disturb your private time together, so Chiharu-chan and I will be leaving now." and with that, a puzzled Chiharu followed her date, making Tomoyo stand, blushing faintly, with Sakura clutching her for dear life.

"T-That sure was scary, let's get something to eat." the card mistress had regained her composure after a whole fifteen minutes after their friends left them alone and it was now time for lunch. They ordered something light to eat, Sakura insisted that she pay for the food, just like she had for the tickets into the amusement again reinforcing Tomoyo's belief in a date. while they sat at the table an awkward silence had settled between them, because of Chharu and Naoko's playdate.

"...Hey. Tomoyo-chan?" it came silently from the brunette.

"Yes...?"

"I...I... How do you feel about girls who like girls?...you don't hate them, right?" you could both hear and see thst she was nervous about asking that question, just as nervous as Tomoyo was to answer.

"...No, I do not hate girls who like other girls. How about you?"

"I don't hate them at all. You can't help who you fall in love with, right?" as if in response to hearing that answer, Tomoyo decided to reveal a little of her secret, just a tiny part of it, "To tell the truth, Sakura-chan, I am one of those girls who like other girls, and I have been ever since we first met." There, she had finally said it, a tiny glimpse of disbelief came across Sakura's face for only a moment, replaced by what would be called bliss. that too stayed for only a moment, before her eyes showed understanding, "To think that you've been in love with me for that long Tomoyo-chan, I'm awed by your dedication." She bowed a little at the table they sat at. that reveal did stun Tomoyo just a little, she hadn't counted on Sakura figuring it out with only so little information, "I take it you don't hate me when you bow like that, but how did you figure it out, Sakura-chan?

A warm smile was brought fourth on Sakura's lips as she told how, "When you told me that you like girls just now, I looked for the girl you used most time with and on in all the time we knew each other, that would be me, and then the thing you said when I bought a bear sewing kit, that you wanted your special someone to be happy, even if it wasn't with you, you helped me with Syaoran even though you wanted me for youself. That's what gave it away. and now I really want to ask you if we can officially call this a date?" As expected a loud gasp was heard, Tomoyo was schoked to hear Sakura say something like that. sge bkushed very red at the mere meaning of those words, "Y-you mean... that you like me the same way I like you?"

Sakura leaned across the table and kissed Tomoyo ever so lightly on the lips, it seemed but a ghostly touch. and she wore an innocent maiden-like blush on her cheeks, Sakura told her, "When i was out shopping for manga with Naoko-chan yesterday, I saw a girl love manga and when I did, I immediately thought of you, and I noticed how Jealous I was of your special someone... jealous of myself in retrospect. So I wanted you to fall in love with me, and the reason I set up this date... I really didn't think it would go this fast, although Naoko-chan did say it wouldn't be too hard." Her blush increased a little, looked at Tomoyo who grinned a little and knew what Naoko had referred to. After finishing their meal, they went arm in arm to some of the booths they hadn't visited so far, among them, the shooting tent, after a few tries, it seemed like Sakura wouldn't win anything, and they moved on, a brief conversation was had about wether or not Tomoyo would take her camera out, but she refused it and told Sakura she would rather be with her here in this moment of time. Sakura talked, in her mind, to the ILLUSION about what she had said regarding exclusion of the camera, and asked it to revise that, as there was no longer any need for it.

a lot of things were visited, all the things they had decided to wait with were visited, at one of the tombolas Sakura managed to win a bear for Tomoyo and was rewarded with a kiss, she blushed heavily and scartched her cheek afterwards. The time went on and Sakura still swapped outfits, though her energy was depleting she could feel, when they say a little girl who looked to be on the verge of tears. Tomoyo quickly went to the girl's side, asked what was wrong and tried to calm her down. she sniveled a little bit, before telling that she had gotten lost from her mother and father, Tomoyo whipped her tears away with the phrase, "Everything will be alright." she grabbed the girl by the hand gave a quick 'sorry' glance at Sakura, who just smiled and went along with did get a pang of disappointment after they found the mother and Tomoyo gave away the bear to the little girl, it must have shown on her face for Tomoyo said, "A gift must be given with no second thought of what becomes of it after you give it away, besides I would prefer to get a teddy bear made by Sakura-chan herself." Her beloved seemed to be blushing for the hundreth time that day.

after her cheeks cooled off a little, Sakura's stomach growled, renewing the colour she had just lost, "I think we should get something to eat, don't you think Tomoyo-chan?" Her date agreed and so they sought out a place to eat, both of them took a liking to a fancy western-style restaurant they found. Sakura changed her dress to an elegant evening dress as they sat down at a table for two, that they were escorted to by a waiter. The atmosphere in here was very romantic, with lit cnaldes on the table and relaxing music in the background. The waiter had first suggested to them that they take a table for four since they were both girls, they had determinedly declined that, and insisted on a table for seated they look at the menu and notice a dish for couples, with that in mind they look at each other and nod, no words were needed. A waitress came by and asked what they had decided to have, her eyes widening when they told her, but went along with it and delivered that order to the kitchen.

Now that they were just waiting, Sakura realised that all the compliments that had been said on their date was Tomoyo complimenting her, she wanted to change that "Tomoyo-chan, I haven't told you how beautiful you are tonight." The reaction she got was one she liked, on Tomoyo's cheeks were now a faint blush, something that told her, her special one hadn't expected that. Sakura's heart thumped, Tomoyo looked even more beautiful with that blush of hers.

eye contact was made and a silence settled between them, nothing needed saying, so they just stared, their love in their eyes, it took the waitress arriving with their meal to snap them out of their trance, "Here is what you ordered, now enjoy your meal my ladies." on their plates were a grilled steak, both medium cooked, and juicy like you wouldn't believe, some sliced potatoes with a sauce on top that looked to be quite flavourful, some fine lettuce and thinly chopped parsley and a single slice of crispy bread. To the two of them, it looked really good. they ate without interruptions and when the last bite had been done away with, they called for the waitress and asked for the bill, Sakura once again said she would pay and was only allowed to do so because she promised that Tomoyo pay for their next date. They paid and left, as they walked outside of the restaurant, a sudden blur passed Sakura's eyes and she momentarily stumbled, of course her love reached out for her, and asked what was wrong. A simple, "It's nothing" was given as to not alarm the other girl, but of course, nothing could escape Tomoyo's watchful eye and she decided to cut it short now, "Sakura-chan, I'm feeling tired, so I wonder if the two of us should head home?" a grateful smile and nod was given in response, and Sakura used the FLY card after making sure no one was watching, and they flew up into the night sky headed for the Daidouji manor.

After they got home from the amusement park, they landed in front of door, Sakura had stopped using ILLUSION because using this much magic was taking its toll on her, so now she was dressed in her ordinary white dress, she smiled to Tomoyo and said, "You have sung a lot for me through the ages Tomoyo-chan, I think it is time for me to sing for you, the song is really short, but it shows just how honest and sincere I am." she took out the SONG card and sang a duet with it.

_"Cause you're precious to me,_

_don't want no one else but you,_

_Please hold my hand~"_

And with that final note, she held out her hand for Tomoyo to take while the GLOW worked its magic on their surroondings. Tomoyo took her hand, and gasped as Sakura went down on one knee, pulled a ring out of the thin air with CREATE, looked up at her and asked, "Tomoyo-chan... will you mar.."

"YES!"

".. ry me?" Sakura finished only to realise that her beloved had already said yes. she smiled, "of course it is a bit too soon to be wed right now, I want to give you a proper ring and I want to try going through the dating phase of a relationship with you." She got a kiss for that, a very long and very passionate kiss, it felt so warm and she seemed to melt into it. "But one day Tomoyo-chan, one day, you will be my wife."

with those final words Tomoyo invited Sakura inside for the night. Their first night together, as a couple. That night was spent cuddling, Sakura was much too tired for more than that, and Tomoyo understood it, after all the efforts her love had put into today, she deserved to rest, after all they had a lot of time for the rest of their lives.

_*Her outfit in Sakura, Syaoran and the elevator._

_with this fanfic I wanted to learn how to describe clothes, it might not mean a lot, but if you have to write your own set of fiction, it helps to be able to to just that. I also contemplated whether or not to make the manager interrupt their meal to ask them to leave because they are both girls. I decided against it at the last minute. What will happen with Sakura's secret now that Naoko knows, might be a tale for another time. but I hope you all enjoyed it and I have plenty more in the making, so Karsten69 out. _


End file.
